Star gazing for eternity
by Faithhopelove123
Summary: My first fanfiction. I am in awe and in love with Sybil and Tom Branson. I was inspired by many other stories about the couple so tried to write one myself. If you think its any good please review and I may write some more. This one is about a night in a meadow in Ireland. Mistake *Sybil was spread across his chest. It was a beautiful night.* sorry !


"_I never knew Ireland could be so beautiful"_ whispered Sybil, as she pulled herself closer to her husband. She looked up at him through her lashes, Tom smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. It was night time and his eyes were a flicker of light in the dark. Whenever she looked at them Sybil lost all trace of thought and she started to feel the fire inside of her ignite.

_"Ireland is beautiful, it is home but nothing is as beautiful as you are tonight" _said Tom, he looked down and gently stroked Sybil's cheek. He then leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Well, it was meant to be light but Sybil grabbed his collar and pulled him in further, she crashed her lips on his. Tom responded by stroking her back then running his fingers through her raven hair. They had shared many kisses like this but every time their responses shocked each other, the fire burned endlessly …

It was a late summer evening, Sybil Branson had returned from the Hospital where she began work as a women's physician. Though she was exhausted and sore, Sybil always finished her work day with a sense of pride. She loved her work; it was a part of her. Sybil had found her vocation in life: to help women with women problems. After all, who knew about women problems better than an actual woman? As Tom put it, Sybil's work was her _"strike for women's rights and equality"._

Tom…. The walk home from the hospital to their flat always allowed Sybil the time to day dream about the man she adored, the man who she loved with everything she has. They had been married for two months now, and could never be happier. They could finally love each other as equals now. Man and Wife not Lady and Chauffeur. They crossed that great class divide together and never looked back. When Sybil thought of her life before Ireland and Tom, she felt slightly nostalgic, not about living the life of a Lady with all the jewels and luxuries. No, in truth Sybil missed her family at Downton. Her mama, granny, sisters, cousins and…her papa.

"_Oh Papa"_ thought Sybil, she missed him dearly. As a little girl, all Sybil wanted to do was make her father proud and he was; like the time she wrote a play when she was eight. Sybil had her sisters' help perform but Mary and Edith argued for the main part as the beautiful heroine. The play flopped but Sybil will never forget the proud and ecstatic look her father gave her as he applauded. She remembered her father being proud of her when she became a nurse or studied at the York College to become a doctor, even though he had his reservations. She knew he was proud of his youngest daughter. However, the day Sybil told her father that she had fallen in love with Tom Branson. That look of pride was washed away and replaced with an expression of severe disappointment, mixed with anger and hurt. This image has been forever etched in her mind but Sybil could never feel guilty or ever regret a thing. Sybil loved her family but Tom is her life, her other half, her soul mate…

Sybil finally reached the flat, it was small but it feels like their sanctuary. They were finally away from suspicious eyes and could finally be together in every way. They both dreamed of buying a cottage house, just outside Dublin where any children they have can run about in meadows and breathe country air. A dream they will make come true. Sybil entered the flat and was immediately embraced by Tom, who kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Hello, my love" in his low Irish brogue.

_"Hello darling, what's that_?" asked Sybil, as she stroked his arm eyeing up what looked like a… Picnic hamper?

"_It's a beautiful night, so I thought maybe we could go up to our meadow and have a late night picnic"_ said Tom, "_but only if you're not too tired"_

Touched by his gesture, Sybil could not refuse. "_Of course we'll go! But only if you have the ham sandwiches'?"_ Sybil smirked and cocked one eyebrow up.

_"I have cheese, a pork pie… and wait ham sandwiches'!_ " Tom cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. He retracted and whispered "Not like you will be spending much time eating them anyway". Tom gave that soft smile that always made Sybil melt. Sybil responded by stroking his chest suggestively _"Well, it all depends on my appetite doesn't it"_

They couple set off, their flat was on the outskirts of the city so they reached the country side within half an hour. They held hands as they walked up a small hill, until they reached the meadow. Tom told her that the meadow was his sanctuary when he was a young boy. He ran away to the meadow when his mother found out he had caused mischief and he feared a scolding. Young Tom used to read books or play cowboys and Indians with his cousins in the meadow. Sybil always smiled when she thought of a young Tom Branson, mischievous, spoke his mind but always kind and generous; all qualities he brought through to adulthood.

The meadow was small with large trees surrounding it, with wild flowers and heather growing in it. It was a piece of protected sanctuary. Sybil loved that Tom allowed her into his secret place. To trust her with such a place and seeing the place where he was most vulnerable as a child, melted Sybil's heart. Sybil spread out a blanket and they settled down for to eat the picnic. Tom even put a small bottle of wine in but forgot glasses so they took swigs out of the bottle.

As they eat, Tom looked at his wife, her beautiful porcelain skin, long raven hair and large brown eyes.

She was especially exquisite in the moonlight. He remembered how her eyes brightened up whenever they talked about women's rights or Irish politics in the back of the car he chauffeured. Her passion and strong opinions made him fall in love with her more. He recalled the painful times spent waiting for her to realise her feelings for him.

The wait was brutal and there were times when his heart could not handle more pain but he never gave up. The day Sybil told him she loved him, Tom remembered feeling elated and flooded with euphoria, the wait was worth it. He will always regret not affording the type of life style that Sybil was used to or asking her to abandon her family for him but when he looks into her beautiful eyes and they sparkle like diamonds; he knows she is happy. He kept his promise of devoting every waking moment to her happiness.

After they eat, the couple laid down on the blanket together and cuddled. Tom put his arm around her and Sybil was spread across his was such a beautiful night. A late August evening, no clouds just a canvas of bright stars and the large marble full moon acting as a guiding light.

"_The stars are so bright here; I've never seen them like this before. They are like fire flies"_ whispered Sybil, as she took a swig out of the wine bottle_. "I wonder what they are shining so bright for."_

Tom cupped Sybil's face and stared so deep into her eyes, like he could see her soul. He leant in closer to her ear and lowly whispered "_They shine for you my love."_

Sybil sat up a little and returned the intense stare. "_No my darling, they shine for us. For everything we've accomplished together. For the love we've fought for and for all the future battles we may face."_

Tom grabbed Sybil's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their lips fitted together like pieces of a puzzle, not one without each other. They clinged to each other and groaned as the kiss intensified. Sybil stroked the planes of his muscular chest while Tom ran his large hands down the curves of her body. Before this kiss lead to something else, Sybil had one more thing to say.

" _Tom…."_ Sybil pulled her lips away from his; Tom looked confused but waited for what she had to say.

"_Tom. My darling, its time I made a promise to you. I promise you, that when all is said and done. When we've lived our lives to the fullest and made our children proud. This is where I want to be; with you, lying back and looking up at the stars for eternity. This is our heaven"_

It is in a small meadow in the Irish countryside that the fire of Sybil and Tom Branson would never be burned out or extinguished. As when all is said and done we can all just lie back and look at the stars.


End file.
